


Worth it

by DreamCreamLou



Series: One Direction One Shots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fuck management
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCreamLou/pseuds/DreamCreamLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…I love you so much and you’ll always be worth it…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff <3

”Race ya to the pool!” Louis smiled and shook his head at his boyfriend as he throw of his shirt and ran outside, slowing down a bit when he had to cross the part full of stones. All five of them were once again at Harry’s stepdads bungalow, having needed some time off. They’d just finished the Take Me Home tour and they were going to spend a week there and then go home to their families.

Louis discarded his own shirt and followed him, Niall and Liam right behind him. There was a loud splash and when they turned around the corner Harry was looking at them with a bright smile across his face, hair covering almost his entire face.

Louis stepped out of his shorts, so that he was only in a pair of pale blue trunks. Harry eyes traveled up and down his body, making him roll his eyes, but he still walked over to him and sat down at the edge of the pool. Harry immediately swam over to him, placing himself in between his legs making Louis place his hands on his shoulders.

“Hey…” Harry looked at Louis with a loving smile, wrapping his arms around his waist. “We can finally relax… no paparazzis, no management, just us…”

“For now…” Louis looked at him with slightly tired and sad eyes. He leaned down and placed his forehead against Harry, looking him in the eyes. “I love you…”

“Love you too…” Harry’s grip tightened around Louis’s waist and pulled him with him into the water. Louis quickly wrapped his legs around Harry’s hips, holding himself up and shivered when the cold water hit his bare stomach. Harry’s hands placed themselves on Louis’s bum, making him roll his eyes at Harry’s big grin.

“Perv.”

“Hmm… you love it…” Harry responded, rubbing his nose gently against Louis’s before pressing their lips together. Louis hummed happily, running his hands slowly through Harry’s wet hair, feet locking behind Harry’s back.

“I miss this…” Louis said quietly when they pulled away. “I miss kissing you whenever I want, I miss being able to touch you as much as I’d like… we didn’t have to be this careful when we were at the X-Factor…” Harry quickly leaned up and silenced him with a kiss, opening his mouth when he felt Louis’s tongue against his lips. They slowly pulled away, savoring the moment.

“Don’t worry… we’ll get through this, don’t worry…” Harry mumbled. They both looked up when there was a loud shout and a splash, and they chuckled seeing Zayn standing in the edge of the pool, looking down with a smirk at a, now wet, Liam who was glaring at him. Before Zayn had time to react Liam had splashed, what seemed like the entire pool, at him, accidently hitting Niall too. With a fierce battle cry Niall throw himself in the pool, pulling Zayn with him. Seconds later a gasping Zayn appeared, desperately grapping for the edge of the pool.

Suddenly Harry’s feet were swept away, making them both go under with a surprised yelp. Once they resurfaced Louis turned around to glare at a laughing Liam and Niall. Then, without warning, he attached, attaching himself to Liam’s back.

“Water fight!” Niall yelled and soon, everything within two meters was soaked, but none of the boys noticed. They were just enjoying life with their four best friends and brothers.

 

*****Later*****

 

“I’m going to spoil you so much when I get back from Cheshire…” Harry whispered later, when they were lying on the sofa, warm and dry. “I’m going to make you your favorite breakfast on the bed every morning, I’m going to rent any movie you’d like to watch and we’ll just spend the entire day cuddling and eating unhealthy. And I’m going to make love to you for all the times we couldn’t, when it was too risky…” Louis turned around to face him, pressing his face against his chest, slowly closing his eyes. ”…Then when you’ve fallen asleep I’ll watch over you, making sure you’re safe and sound. I’ll repeat it until the day we can finally be us in public and I won’t get tired of it cause you’re worth every second… I love you Louis Tomlinson and I’m going to marry you someday… when the world is ready…” Harry leaned down and pressed a loving kiss to his boyfriends head, noticing he was breathing deep and even, a clear sign that the older boy had fallen asleep. Harry chuckled softly and buried his face in Louis’s hair, breathing in the familiar sent.

“…I love you so much and you’ll always be worth it…”


End file.
